Realms In Trouble (A Ninjago and Randy Cunningham Crossover)
A crossover between Ninjago and Randy Cunningham, also after the events of Skybound Deep into the sewers of ninjago city Kai: hurry up guys were close to it Jay: you idiot how can you tell Kai: because I can sense it, and don't call me a idiot unless you want to be scorching in flames Cole: will you 2 be quiet Lloyd: there are so many rats down here, it's disgusting Zane: we have to deal with it They stop in front of a fortress door Jay: wait, there is a giant metal door in the sewer this is totally real life guys Kai: what the heck is this He knocks on the door and it echo's No answer Lloyd: no one is here Jay: yeah let's go He turns around and begins walking Zane: wait you scrub Kai: I got this Kai uses his powers to create a passage way Kai: let's go Cole: I'm a ghost I could have just walked through Jay: WAY TO BRING US DOWN COLE Lloyd: will you stop yelling They go past the door Zane: what is this place Kai: I have no clue They hear laughing in a chamber Cole: who is going first Jay: obviously you, what ever it is can't touch you Cole: fine i'll go first then zane Zane: then Lloyd LLoyd: then jay Jay: that leaves you last kai Kai: alright fine let's go Cole walks in slowly zane trailing behind Cole: it smells like jays breath down here Jay: I BRUSH MY TEETH Kai: yeah with what Jay: TOOTHPASTE Lloyd: doubt it Zane: guys shush Jay: uhh what is that They see a tall figure in chains Sorcerer: who is there Jay: someone say something Cole: zane you go Zane: uh were the ninja Sorcerer: ninja?!?! His yell echo's loud Kai: yeah Lloyd: and why are you chained up, uhh what's you name Sorcerer: I'm saying sorcerer that's it Jay: you're snobby aren't you Kai: jay don't be mean Cole: do you need to be freed? Sorcerer: please do so Cole breaks the chains off Sorcerer: finally, I am free you fools released allot of trouble He flings them across the chamber Lloyd: I had a feeling this would happen Zane: GET HIM! They run after him Kai: FIRE! He jumps up and shoots fire at him Sorcerer: you guys are pathetic He jumps up and teleports away Zane: what did we just do Cole: I have no clue Kai: what is this He grabs a crystal ball Jay: give me that He drops it Cole: GOOD GOING Mist begins to surround them Lloyd: what is happening Zane: HOLD ON! They teleport infront of a house Kai: now what A kid walks out his front door Randy: see you later He jumps down the stairs and stops Kai: hey wait up! They run over to him Zane: aren't you randy Cunningham? Randy: yeah why Jay: WE RELEASED THE SORCERER SORRY Randy: wait really? Lloyd: uh yeah Randy: OH CRAP! Cole: we better stop that dude Randy: FOLLOW ME To be continued